The Chronicles of YDJ: A Deviation in the Path
by Angelwings23123
Summary: This was a Daniel Jackson, but not theirs. Not the one that they had spent years with traveling to other planets... An AU of an AU exploring the question: What if 4yearold Daniel Jackson was not the first Daniel Jackson the team had known?


Sorry it's not a new chapter for the original 'Chronicles' but I've got a bit of writers block on that. However, awhile back a question that a reviewer asked gave my muse an idea. (How in the world my muse got this idea from a very simple question I don't know. My mind is a very odd and confusing place.) It wasn't really what I had planned for Chronicles though, so I pushed it aside. But the idea still intrigued me and thus an AU of an AU was born. This story diverges at around chapter 4. It is helpful, though not necessary to be familiar with those beginning chapters before reading this story.

The Chronicles of Young Daniel Jackson: A Deviation in the Path  
by Angelwings23123

It is amazing how just one small difference can change everything. Make one choice it sets you down a path, make another instead and you are set on a completely different one. There are an infinite number of different universes as there are an infinite number of choices. For each choice that we make a new timeline is created with parallels exploring the paths that we did not choose.

Interestingly enough, due to the vast number of choices, the exact same events could occur under completely different circumstances. Take young Daniel Jackson for instance. In two different universes he traveled to New York, met SG-1, his parents were killed, and he traveled to Colorado under the care and guardianship of Teal'c known to him at the time as 'Murray'.

But, that is where the similarities stop. For you see in one of those universes the Stargate had only been open for a couple of years, SG-1 had only ever consisted of three permanent members, and the name Daniel Jackson had only ever applied to one very bright four-year-old. However, that is not this universe...  
----

The first time that Teal'c saw young Daniel Jackson was in the hotel lobby. It was the day after Daniel and his parents had arrived and there was no mistaking him. His face shone bright and happy as he walked down the stairs between his parents. Watching them as he was from a distance, Teal'c was a bit surprised when the boy walked up to him and introduced himself.

From his shaggy blond hair and his blue eyes alight with intelligence and curiosity it was easy to see in him the man that he would one day become. But the first thing that Teal'c noticed were the differences. There were no lines on the youthful face, no shadows dimming the light in his eyes, no bad memories haunting his thoughts...

It was at that very moment, Teal'c would later state, that he made himself a vow. A vow to protect youngDaniel from all who would do him harm. A vow to help preserve that happiness as long as he could. He had made a similar vow to another Daniel Jackson and he had hoped that he would not fail this one as he had the other...

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas. For it was just moments later when the sound of screeching tires changed everything. It seemed cruel that this Daniel too would have to grow-up without his parents, but alas, it seemed as if in this at least history was doomed to repeat itself. As Teal'c stood in the middle of the chaos the hotel lobby had become with young Daniel clutching his hand--shock evident on the small tearstained face--he was overcome with an overwhelming sense of failure.

As he carried the small boy to his hotel room and tucked him into bed, Teal'c made a decision: this time Daniel would not be alone. He would adopt youngDaniel and make official what was already in his heart. However, he had not planned on being met with opposition from his companions.

Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter had had a difficult year. The loss of their teammate had hit them hard and they still had not fully recovered from it. They could not understand Teal'c's insistence on adopting the boy. They both theorized that Teal'c's fierce protectiveness stemmed from the boy's name being Daniel, as that fact too had hit them hard. And the young boy with the same name reminded them both painfully of their own Daniel.

However, the two did not know the half of it. For, you see, Teal'c was the only one who knew the real reason they were in New York.  
--  
The plane ride to Colorado was a tense affair. Jack could not understand Teal'c decision to adopt Daniel and was sure that it would not end well. Sam tried to be supportive, but she too had her doubts.

When they finally landed they were met by a car and driver. It was in silence that they drove to Cheyenne Mountain. When they arrived, young Daniel was taken to have a physical. Teal'c accompanied him and the other two members of SG-1 were told to wait in the briefing room.

Jack and Sam were unsure of what the briefing was to be about. They thought perhaps that it was about their trip to New York as the contact they were to meet had never shown up. As it turns out, they were partially right.

It was a little over fifteen minutes later when Teal'c showed up.

"Ah Teal'c, how is young Daniel Jackson settling in?"

"He is fine GeneralHammond, though tired from his journey. He is now asleep."

Sam paled. "Daniel?"

Jack exploded. "That's not Daniel!"

"How do you know? We've seen..."

Jack cut her off with, "Besides the fact that he's four?! That's not Daniel."

"It is DanielJackson, O'Neill."

"You have to admit, sir...there is a resemblance."

"So there's a slight resemblance--especially with the name being Daniel--which I might point out is a very common name..."

"I assure you, Colonel, his last name is Jackson..." General Hammond started.

"OK, so his name coincidently enough is technically 'Daniel Jackson' but Jackson is a very common last name! He may be 'Daniel Jackson' but he's NOT Daniel Jackson!" he paused.  
"I think I just confused myself, but my point is... my point is...! You know what my point is!" he finished.

"Are you quite finished, Colonel?"

Jack nodded.

"Now AS I was saying...he is Daniel Jackson, just not our Daniel Jackson..." he paused as the door opened, "Dr. Fraiser...perfect timing."

Janet took a deep breath and gave her report, "He seems in perfect health. There are no signs of entropic cascade failure at all."

"Entropic cascade failure!" Sam's eyes widened. "You mean he's...?"

"From an alternate reality," General Hammond finished. "We received a call from Dr. Melburn Jackson stating that he and his family had accidentally arrived from an alternate reality and were unable to get back. Do to recent...circumstances...we were unable to fly them directly to the Mountain and had them fly to New York instead. The three of you were to meet them there and escort them safely to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Why weren't we informed of this?" Jack asked.

"I thought it best that you weren't informed of all the details until it was necessary. Teal'c knew your true purpose for being in New York."

"And I am sorry that I failed, GeneralHammond. I was unable to ensure the Jacksons' safety."

"You did the best that you could under the circumstances," the General reassured him.

Jack and Sam understandably had a hard time concentrating during the rest of the debriefing. Later they would state that it was no wonder that the boy had reminded them so much of their Daniel. But they were still grieving and couldn't just replace him with another.

After all, this was a Daniel Jackson...but not theirs. Not the one that they had spent years traveling with to other planets. Not the one that they had lost and gained and lost again... Neither knew how they were going to cope with having a Daniel Jackson in their life that was not their own.

----  
Should I continue with this or just stick to the original?  
(No, I have not given up on the original Chronicles and plan to continue it reguardless of whether or not I continue with this one.)  
Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
